When the Bough Breaks, The Cradle will Fall
by JavaJunkie4eVa
Summary: Complete Who does Lorelai turn to when Luke rejects her? Whats the secret that she holds from everyone? How does the secret come to surface?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Obviously, I dont own anything concerning the creation of Gilmore Girls (characters, locations etc...). Im only guilty of being a MASSIVE fan!!!!!. This is also my first story ever. Dont even remembering doing any in school!LoL

**

* * *

**

**Title :** When the bough breaks, The cradle will fall.

**Chpt 1**

**  
**As lorelai walks home. She's crying. Here only true love didn't love her anymore. He didn't want to get married. She couldn't believe it. The one person that she truly loved didn't want her. She couldn't believe that a 12 year old could ruin her life. She didn't hate April, it wasn't her fault. It was Anna's, it was also Lukes fault. In a way, it was her fault as well. But she felt like she was losing him, and she wanted to do something about it. The problem was, she did, and she still lost.

She made it home, not knowing how she got there, considering she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was full of Luke. She walked up the stairs of the porch, she stopped. Looked at the door, she didn't really want to go in. she didn't want to be in the house by herself. The house that Luke had pretty much rebuilt. She got her keys out, and drove. She didn't know where she wanted to go or where she was going. She finally stopped and realized where she was. She was at the same place she was just 2 hours ago. Her parents place. She got out, and rang the bell.

Emily answered the door. Emily was about to chide Lorelai for coming at this hour, but decided otherwise after she saw that she wad been crying. Lorelai looked like a bus had hit her. Emily ushered Lorelai in and did something that was completely unlike her. She gave Lorelai a hug. They had gotten a little closer after Lorelai spent the day driving her mother around when she had her eye surgery. After awhile, Richard walked in and saw Emily hugging Lorelai. He didn't know what was going, but all of a sudden, he jerked forward to catch Lorelai. One minute, she was in the arms of Emily, next second, she had fainted. Not knowing why, Richard carried the lifeless Lorelai up the stairs into her old room. Placed her on the bed and sat down beside her. Emily sat on the other side. Richard finally asked the question he's been wanting to ask.

"What happened"?

"Don't know. But I have a feeling it has to do with Luke. They've had a few problems of late, and she confided in me the other day. She's been worried that they won't get married. It had something to do with Luke's daughter, April" Emily replied.

"Did she say anything when she came in just now"? Richard said, with a concerned looked on his face. He had never seen Lorelai this vulnerable, this weak before. Even on her bad days, she sucked it up and seemed strong.

"No"! Emily said.

"I think that we should just let her sleep and check on her in the morning" Emily finally said after a few minutes of her and Richard just staring at Lorelai.

At about 5.30am, Lorelai awoke. She was feeling nausea and had a massive headache. She opened her eyes and took her a couple of minutes to work out where she was. She was in her old room. She thought on how she got there and remembering she started to get tears. She wasn't crying, just the tears of remembering what Luke had said. 'NO'. That was enough to send more tears. She decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get some painkillers and some water. As she was walking down the stairs, eyes blurry from the tears, she misjudged the stairs and fell. She landed hard at the bottom. She immediately groaned, then saw black.

The maid woke from a light noise. Her room had been under the stairs and was use to being a light sleeper. She was always scared of Emily, even though she hadn't been working there that long. She walked out and saw someone lying at the bottom of the stairs. She ran over to the lifeless figure and tried to nudge her. She checked her pulse and realized that she was still alive. She immediately ran up to her boss' room and knocked.

Emily and Richard awoke with a start. They heard the knocking and a voice. Someone saying something about an emergency. Richard got out of bed, put a rode on and went to the door. He noticed the maid there.

"This better be good. Mrs. Gilmore is certainly not happy about this" Richard said.

"It is. Your daughter is lying at the bottom of the stairs. I think she fell" the maid said, remembering her from last night.

"Emily, quick. Something's happened to Lorelai", Richard quickly said.

Emily put on her robe and all three ran down to where Lorelai was lying. Still unconscious. Richard rang 911 straight away. They waited for the ambulance to arrive. In the mean time, they tried to do everything for Lorelai. Checked for cuts or abrasions. Tried to coax her awake.

The ambulance arrived and took Lorelai straight to Hartford Memorial. Emily rode with Lorelai, while Richard took the car and made a few phone calls along the way. The first was to Rory.

**Rory's dorm.**

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

Rory's moaning about the phone ringing. She had been up late studying for an exam at 9.30 she had that morning. It was now 6.45am.

Without looking at the number that was calling, she picked up.

"This better be good mom. You're the only one that would call at this hour" Rory complained, half asleep.

"Um……Rory…..this is your grandfather…….um……there's been an accident…."Richard said.

"What's happened……is it grandma…..is she okay" Rory replied, cutting Richard off.

"Rory……..it isn't your grandmother……um….don't know how to say this……but it's your mother…..'Richard said.

"MUM! What's happened?...is she okay?...why didn't Luke call and tell me"? Rory rambled off.

"Your mums on her way to Hartford memorial……Emily's with her in the ambulance…I think she fell down the stairs and was unconscious when I last saw her…..and Luke doesn't know. I think something happened and your mother stayed at our house last night" Richard replied.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll call Luke and find out whats happened" Rory quickly said as she was dressing to leave for the hospital.

* * *

Please R&R...if you want!!LoL


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **I obviously dont own anything to do with the making of Gilmore Girls. I do not own the Gilmore Girls. Im only guilty of owning the dvds, cds, and books...LoL

**

* * *

**

**Hartford memorial**

Richard arrived at the hospital and found Emily pacing back and forth in the waiting room. It took awhile for Emily to realize that Richard was standing there.

"They won't tell me what's going on. I'm her mother, we've donating a lot of money to this hospital, and they can't tell me what's happened" Emily said. Emily had tears in her eyes, thinking she was actually going to loss her daughter physically.

"She'll be okay. I've rang Rory, she's on her way. She's going to ring Luke" Richard said, comforting Emily.

"Why is she ringing Luke? Its Lukes fault. She wouldn't have been upset if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't have been at our house if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. It's his entire fault" Emily cried. She couldn't cope with all this.

**In Rory's car. On her way to the hospital, she's on the phone.**

"All I know is that she was at my grandparents' house last night. She fell down the stairs. And now she's in the hospital" Rory said. Rory decided to call Sookie first. She might also have the 'goss' on what happened between Luke and her mother

"Why was she at her parents" Sookie replied.

"Grandpa said something about Luke…….do you know what happened…..she wouldn't have gone there unless it was something terrible…..why wouldn't she call me……I could have helped" Rory said. Rory had tears coming now.

"Well……I don't know what happened sweetie…..she did stay here the other night, we don't know why…….but I'll be there as soon as I can…..where is she now"? Sookie said

"Hartford memorial…..I better go, I'm at the hospital now…..see you soon" Rory said. She hung up the phone, locked the car, and ran into the hospital. She saw Emily straight away pacing back and forth. It was now 8.30am and they still had no word of how Lorelai was. Emily was becoming impatient.

"Grandma, Grandpa, how's mum? Anyword yet"? Rory ran in.

"Nothing yet, and it's been over an hour…they won't tell us anything" Emily quickly replied, giving Rory and hug.

"What happened?" Rory said.

Emily and Rory sat down and listened to Emily and Richard.

**Meanwhile, stars hollow.**

Sookie rang Michel on his mobile. Michel was at Weston's. He had been going there for a few months now for breakfast.

"Hello" Michel answered.

"Michel, its Sookie. Lorelai had an accident and she's in hospital. All I know is that she fell and was unconscious. So of course she won't be in today, and I won't be in either. I'm going to go to the hospital and let you know on her progress" Sookie quickly rambled off. She was also trying to get ready.

"She fell down the stairs? How bad is she?" Michel said, sincerely concerned. Even though he didn't appear to be every other day, he stilled looked at her as a friend more than his boos.

"Yes….and I don't know how bad it is, I'll call back with more details" Sookie said, and hung up.

Michel just looked at his phone, sad. He left Weston's and went to the dragonfly. He knew that without Lorelai, there was a lot of work to do.

Sitting behind Michel was Babette. She was in Weston's for breakfast as well. She overheard Michel's side of the conversation. As soon as Michel left, so did Babette, but in different directions. Babette ran all the way to Lukes, where she knew that patty would be.

As she went into Lukes, she stood stunned. Luke was there behind the counter. She knew something had happened between the two love birds, as he was in a cranky mood. She ran straight over to Miss Patty, and told her everything.

"Is she okay….what hospital……does Luke know" Miss Patty asked

"Don't really know, all I heard was she was in hospital, that she fell down the stairs, don't know the hospital, and with Luke here, working, I doubt it. I think something happened between him and Lorelai, cause she was hiding from him before" Babette said

"Yeah, I remember when I was at her house, she hid and I had to tell Luke that she was out, oh! And remember that she spent the night at Sookies' the other day. Do you think that we should tell Luke?" Miss Patty said.

"I don't know" Babette said. They kept whispering amongst themselves

**Hartford memorial**

A doctor came into the waiting room. Emily was pacing, Rory was crying, Logan had turned up after Rory had called him, and was comforting Rory. Richard was just sitting there, in a daze, and Sookie had just arrived.

"Lorelai Gilmore" the doctor said.

They all stood up.

"That's us" they all replied in unison.

"Well, she's had a nasty fall. She's got a concussion, and few cuts to the head, and she's broken her ankle" the doctor said

"Well, if that's all, what took so long" Rory said.

"Well, there were complications during the surgery" the doctor replied

"Surgery, what surgery" Richard said

"Well, when she fell down the stairs, she had fallen on her abdomen fairly hard. We tried the best we could, but i'm afraid that she's lost the baby. She had a miscarriage" the doctor said.

After a very long minute, the doctor looked at the group. They seemed stunned. Speechless. "Did you know that she was pregnant" the doctor finally said

"No" they all replied in unison.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you" the doctor finally said.

"When can I see my mum" Rory said

"You can see her now. She's still out from the surgery. We want her to sleep as much as possible. She doesn't know yet about the loss. So, I think that you shouldn't tell her until she asks ok. Just immediate family at the moment" the doctor said

"Ok" Rory replied.

Rory, Emily and Richard followed the doctor to where Lorelai was. They walked in and saw her. She was pale, helpless, and sleeping. Rory went straight to her bedside and held her hand. Emily went to the other side and Richard stood at the foot of the bed. Both women crying quietly and Richard had a few tears.

They were all still there hours later. Logan left for classes. Sookie had come in and gone. She wanted to see her before she left for the dragonfly. She called Jackson along the way to let him know what was happening. She also called Michel and let him know the details as well as that she was coming in. she also called Babette, Jackson let her know that the town knew, that they were all in the diner, but Luke for some reason didn't know. She thought that if she told Babette, she could pass it on. She just didn't let Michel and Babette know about the pregnancy. She only told Jackson.

Richard told Emily and Rory to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. That he would stay and if anything happened, he would page them. After a few minutes, Lorelai started to stir. Richard went straight over to her, and held her hand.

"Dad!" Lorelai mumbled

"I'm here. You're ok. Rory's here, and so is your mother. I sent them down to the cafeteria. I'll page them" Richard quietly said, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

"It's ok. Let them be. I bet they have been sitting here for awhile. I'm glad that you're here to Dad." Lorelai softly said.

"What happened" she finally said

"Well, you fell down the stairs at our house. We called the ambulance and you're now in the hospital" Richard said

"Um……what about…."Lorelai mumbled, not knowing how to tell her father that she was pregnant.

"Well……you lost the baby. When you fell down the stairs, that's what did the damage. You must have hit the floor hard and landed on you stomach. I'm sorry Lorelai" Richard said, with tears in his eyes. Looking at his daughter, and seeing that she also had tears.

"Do you want me to call Luke? His not here, which means that someone had forgotten to call him. We've been so worried that we haven't really thought about anyone else" Richard said.

"No…don't call him. I don't want him here" Lorelai quickly said.

"Lorelai, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it. But what happened? Why did you come to the house upset? Richard said carefully, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Well…..after the dinner, I had a talk with the therapist, the one that mum was trying the set Chris up with. I went to Luke and gave him an ultimatum. I wanted to marry him. And I didn't think that it was going to happen. I love him dad, and I wanted to marry him. But, as I found out last night, he didn't want to marry me. He didn't love me. I didn't want to stay in the house. There was so much of him in there, so I drove, and ended up at your house. I'm sorry that I turned up. I'm sorry that I was a burden. I'm sorry. I'm just sorry for everything dad" Lorelai said through the tears.

"Don't be sorry Lorelai. It wasn't your fault. Your mother and I were glad that you were about the come to use, considering the circumstances. Although, contrary to your belief, I do believe that Luke does love you, maybe he wasn't ready for the commitment yet. But u have nothing to be sorry about." Richard said.

Lorelai started to cry; Richard got up from the chair, and sat on the bed. Lorelai quickly hugged her father and Richard quietly spoke reassuring words to her, to calm her down. She fell straight to sleep, feeling safe in her fathers' arms. Feeling content.

**Meanwhile, in stars hollow.**

Sookie was driving to the dragonfly, when she drove by the diner. She decided to stop and find out what had happened between Lorelai and Luke. Everyone was in the diner. She stormed in and the door made a big bang. Everyone looked up, including Luke. Babette was about to say something, but Sookie just walked over to Luke. "What happened with Lorelai, Luke" Sookie shouted.

Luke embarrassed that Sookie had shouted enough for the whole town to here, as there were all in his diner. He now worked out while they were there. They must have wanted to know the same thing, but too scared to ask.

"What are you talking about" Luke replied.

"She's upset. She went to her parents house. And you know Luke that she doesn't go there unless shes forced. Yet, she ran there last night after seeing you." Sookie said, not wanting to let him know what happened to her yet. She wanted to know the details. She wanted to know why Lorelai ran to her parents; of all people; before going to either herself or Rory.

"She'll cool off, she'll be fine. She'll be Lorelai and be over it in a bit" Luke angrily said.

"What happened? I want to know now. She's my best friend, and she's not talking" Sookie cried. Well, of course she wasn't talking, she was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

The whole diner had been quiet as soon as Sookie walked in. there had their ears listening to what was being said. Luke realising this, quietly said "she's just being her demanding self, she'll get over it, and we'll talk it through". Luke finally said, with and angry tone. He couldn't believe that the whole town knew his business. Sookie, realising that he was angry, and knew that what must have happened was certainly bad for Lorelai to be where she is now, decided not to tell Luke what happened. She knew that Lorelai wouldn't want Luke anywhere near her at the moment. She had a feeling that Lorelai was angry at him for some God known reason. As she started to walk out, Babette and Miss Patty stopped her.

"Sookie how is she really?" Babette asked quietly. Not wanting Luke to hear, considering Sookie didn't say anything about Lorelai being in hospital. All realising that Luke mustn't have known, since he was still here.

"Not to good. She fell down the stairs. She got a concussion, broken ankle, few cuts, and a lot of bruises. She was unconscious when I left, she should be waking up soon, hopefully, but that was expected since she had not long come out of surgery" Sookie replied quietly.

"Why did she have the surgery? The fall must have been bad" Miss Patty said. Looking concerned

"Well, when she fell, she landed on her abdomen fairly hard. She had surgery because the baby died and they had to remove the fetus. Oh! I shouldn't have mentioned that part." Sookie said, realising that she shouldn't said that. No one knew about the pregnancy, not even her family, not even Rory.

"Pregnant! Loss the baby" was all Miss Patty could say. Although, not realising, she had said it a little loud.

"Who's pregnant? Who lost a baby" Lulu said, shocked and worried.

"Um……no one" Sookie said then ran out of the diner.

As she ran out, she heard buzzing coming from the diner. Miss Patty and Babette still stood where she left them, shocked, worried, and concerned. Luke heard the last part, then saw Sookie ran out, and Babette and Miss Patty standing there, like they have seen a ghost. Luke went straight back to work, as if nothing happened. He knew that the diner would be talk about him and Lorelai, after Sookie came storming in.

* * *

Please R&R...If you want!!!LoL


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **I do not own the Gilmore Girls. I only own the merchandise and my own mind. I cant help it if my minds fascinating...LoL...jokin!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Back at Hartford memorial**

Rory and Emily were walking into the room, and saw Richard asleep, holding Lorelai. They had a little smile on their faces, seeing something that they hadn't seen before, but a little concerned as to what happened for him to be holding Lorelai. As they took there seats, Richard woke up.

"What happened" Rory quietly said

"She woke up. She asked, so I told her about the baby. She also told me the reason why she turned up at the house upset last night" Richard said, looking between Rory and Emily.

"Why" was all Emily could say

"Well, after the dinner, she spoke to that therapist you were trying to set Christopher up with, then she went to Luke. She told him that she wanted to marry him now, he said no. she didn't want to be alone on the house, so she came to us" Richard said quietly, as to not wake Lorelai up.

"Oh my" was all Emily could say.

Rory was stunned. She couldn't believe that Luke could ever really say no to Lorelai. Especially to marrying her. They all sat there just watching her. Richard still sitting there holding onto Lorelai, not that he could move anyway, Lorelai had a firm hold of him. About half an hour later, Lorelai started to stir.

"Dad. Your still here" Lorelai said

"Of course I'm still here. Rory is here, and so is your mother" Richard replied, with a little smile on his face.

"Rory, mum. You're here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not telling anyone." Lorelai cried

"Shhhh….I already told you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing is your fault." Richard said, trying to calm Lorelai.

Lorelai stopped crying, but kept a firm hold of Richard. She felt warm, she felt safe, she felt content. Something she didn't feel with any one else other than Luke. Richard and Emily decided to leave, wanting to get a little rest, so that they could come back the next day, but also letting a little mother daughter time between Lorelai and Rory. After they said there good byes, Rory looked at her mother, with concerned, but also scared eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. See, I'm talking, and awake. There nothing to be scared about" Lorelai said. She knew that face that Rory had.

"But mum, something could have happened. Well, something did, but it could have been worse. Why didn't you call me when you were upset?" was all rory could say

"I knew that you had an exam, and I didn't want to bother you. Besides, it's ok. I'm fine. I'm going to look at the bright side and see that at least I didn't have to do it by myself again" Lorelai said sadly.

"Don't say that mum. You wouldn't have done it by yourself, and I know you. You would have been great, and I know that you're more upset about it then you're letting on. Don't put that act on me. I know you to well" Rory said

With that, Lorelai started to cry. She knew that Rory was right. She was trying to put a brave face on for Rory. Rory sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Lorelai.

"I'm a terrible mother. I let my baby die. How could I." was all that Lorelai could say through her tears. She was more hurt about the loss of the baby than of Luke. It took awhile for Rory to calm Lorelai down. Just as she had calmed her down, the doctor walked through the door.

"How are we feeling at the moment Ms Gilmore?"

"Pretty good considering, I know about the baby. When can I go home?"

"Well, I would like to keep you in until at least tomorrow. I want to keep an eye on your concussion. I also want to make sure your healing fine. So, if everything goes well, then I'll let you go home tomorrow, under strict instructions of course" the doctor said

"Of course" Lorelai said

"I'll look after her" Rory replied, knowing that her mother really wanted to be out of the hospital.

The doctor left, and not long after, Lorelai forced Rory to leave as well. She wanted her to get back to Yale. Rory had to explain why she missed the exam, and get some rest. Rory said that she will call Sookie and let her know what was happening; also that she will call her grandparents and let them know that she might be leaving tomorrow.

**Stars hollow, the next day**

The next day, Rory left Yale and went straight to stars hollow. She knew that if her mother was going to come home today, she'll want a change of clothes. She rang Sookie and let her know that if she wanted to help bring Lorelai home. Sookie of course agreed and met Rory at the crap shack. Rory got some clothes and the left together in Rory's car. It was easier for Lorelai to get into instead of Sookies' minivan.

They reached the hospital at noon. They walked into Lorelais' room. Lorelai had a smile on her face. She was being brave. All she wanted to do was cry for the loss of her baby. Even though it was Lukes, and that she didn't have Luke. She was still upset about it. It was her baby. Something that was meant to grow inside her. Rory ran over to Lorelai and gave a big hug.

"So, are you coming home today" Rory said

"Yeah, the doctor just left. He said that I'm good. I have to rest. No going to work, no pushing myself. Only do things that I'm capable of until the stitches. And after that, light duties for awhile. Hey Sookie! How are you? Nice of you to come and get me out of this hell hole" Lorelai said with a laugh. Both Rory and Sookie laughed as well.

"Oh! By the way. The town knows what happened. Somehow, Luke doesn't know, considering that the whole town has been camped out at the diner from open to close. But they don't know that you're coming home today. I knew that you wouldn't want them all there when you arrived home" Sookie said.

"Thanks" was all that Lorelai said. She was glad that they didn't know when she would be home. She knew that if they did, there would be a welcome home party.

Lorelai got dressed and signed the papers she needed to sign. They left the hospital and headed for stars hollow. They arrived at the crap shack. They notice that there was another car there. They realized it was Emily and Richards car. Sookie sighed thinking that Lorelai wouldn't like it. Lorelai actually smiled. She was happy that they were there. She had grown closer to her parents after what happened. Not just with the accident, but with Luke as well. As they pulled up, Emily and Richard came outside. Babette also noticed and she came out also. Emily came over and hugged Lorelai.

"Glad that your home" Emily said

"Glad to be home. And glad that you and dad are here" Lorelai replied

"Doll! How are you feeling? Are you ok? Sorry to hear about the baby" Babette said as she came running to greet her. Lorelai looked from Babette and the looked at Sookie.

"Sorry, it slipped when I was at the diner. Don't worry, I doubt that he heard" Sookie said shyly.

"That's ok" Lorelai said

"I'm ok Babette. I'm fine. I just need some rest. Could you spread that around town, you know, no visitors for awhile." lorelai said

"Of course doll. I call patty" Babette said.

Lorelai knew that as soon as miss patty knew, the whole town would know. Rory took Lorelais' left hand and started to guide her into the house. Lorelai looked at the hand that Rory took, and saw the ring there. She stopped and they all looked at her.

"What's up mum"? Rory asked

Taking her hand away from Rory, "Sookie, can you do me a favour. Can you take this and give it to Luke. I don't want it anywhere near me" she said as she took the ring off and handed to her.

"I'll do it mum" Rory said. Lorelai was shocked that Rory would even think about it after what happened. Sookie handed Rory the ring. Richard took Lorelais' arm, and Emily and Sookie followed behind. They walked through the door, and headed towards the stairs.

"No dad. I want to stay down here. I want to sit up and talk or whatever. Don't want to go up there" Lorelai said

"Ok Lorelai. I'll help you onto the lounge" Richard replied

"Anything you need Lorelai" Emily said

"Maybe something to eat. I could go for a burg……um, something else." Lorelai said

"I'll whip something up for all of us" Sookie said, knowing what Lorelai really wanted, but didn't, cause it reminded her of Luke.

**Meanwhile, Lukes diner**

Rory walked through the door, the bell jingle. Miss patty looked up and saw Rory.

"Hey Rory"

Luke looked up when he heard miss patty say Rory

"Hey hunny. How's your mum? Babette just told me she got home. That she didn't want any visitors" miss patty continued

"Well, she's doing ok. She's gotta rest till she goes back for check up and get the stitched removed. She's still a little down about you know, Luke. But also you know the other, the baby" Rory replied

Luke had started to walk over to Rory when he saw her, but stopped when he heard miss patty talking. Had something happened to Lorelai for Miss Patty to be asking all that. Is that why everyone was in the diner.

"What" was all that came out of his mouth. Louder than he thought, when Rory mentioned the word baby.

With that, everyone turned their heads towards Luke. He was shocked. He didn't know what had happened. Rory turned around, shocked that he had overheard the conversation.

"Didn't someone tell you it's rude to eaves drop on other people's conversations" Rory spat out angrily.

Luke was shocked with Rory's outburst. "Sorry, I just came over to talk to you" was all that Luke could reply.

"Actually, I came here to give you this. This is from mum" Rory said, handing Luke the engagement ring that he had given to Lorelai. "For you information, mum was upset because of you. She had an accident because of you. She was in hospital because of you. She lost your baby because of you" Rory said loudly. Clearly letting her anger out. She was upset that Luke could do all this with just saying one work to her mother. 'NO!'.

Luke stood there shocked. He didn't know what kind of accident Lorelai had. He didn't even know that Lorelai was pregnant. After the outburst, Rory walked out of the diner and straight for home.

* * *

Please R&R...if you feel the need to.

A/N : Thankyou to all the reviews i have so far. Its my first fic and im glad that people have taken to it. Hope that i can keep it up for you all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** I do not own the Gilmore Girls. If I did, I wouldn't have let it finish the way it did. There could have been a proper ending with Luke & Lorelai then the one that we got. LoL

* * *

She quietly opened the door incase her mother was sleeping. She heard her mother talking to her grandpa, and heard Emily and Sookie in the kitchen. Then she heard her mother say something about Luke

"I don't want to see Luke. He broke my heart. He doesn't want me. I don't want to see him dad……I still love him…….I love him with all my heart….and if I see him, I will break…..I know that all he has to say is three words, and I will give in……I will take him back, and I don't want that……I don't want him to break me heart again…"Lorelai said through the tears that were forming. Rory couldn't remember a time that Lorelai opened up like that to her father.

"I know Lorelai, I know that he broke your heart, I know that he had said no to you. But remember what I said in the hospital. He might not have been ready. I know that he loves you and that you love him. I know that you are the happiest when you with him, and a little down when he's not, even when he's just at the diner. I want you to think Lorelai. Can you live without Luke? Do you think that you find anyone as good as Luke? Do you think that you could find someone that loves you with that much passion, and you love them in return? I know it's hard, but try and not give up on him straight away. He loves you, and you love him. He's a thinker, and when you gave him that ultimatum on Friday night, he didn't know what to do." Richard said. He knew that his daughter was upset, but also knew that even though he or Emily might not approve of him, he was the only one that brought true happiness into his daughter's life.

Lorelai cried and Richard comforted her. Rory walked into the room and sat down next to her mother. Richard decided to leave the room and leave Rory and Lorelai to talk.

"So" Lorelai said

"Well, I spoke to miss patty, told her that you didn't want visitors. Told her that you needed to fully recover. I told her that you were a little down about Luke and the baby. She knew about the baby. The whole town does. She said to let her know when she can come by just to see how you are. And I gave the ring to Luke for you…."Rory said, trying to leave out the rest.

"Keep going, I know there's more"

"Well, as I was talking to miss patty, Luke overheard the conversation, well, the baby part. So I told him after I gave the ring, that it was his entire fault for everything. So, I kinda let it slip about the accident, and about the baby. I'm sorry mum, but I was upset that he overheard, I was upset that it was him that caused all this. I was really upset. I'm sorry for telling him" Rory cried

"Don't worry hunny. He would have found out sooner or later. I'm not too worried. I know that he must be hurting now, after you told him. It wasn't all his fault though. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to him for the ultimatum. If I had just come home and not gone to my parent's house, it mightn't have happened. So all in all, if I did things different, I wouldn't have been in the hospital. Look, I'm fine. I love you" Lorelai said, trying to reassure Rory.

"I want you to go back to school. You can call me whenever you want ok. You can come back after your classes on Friday and stay the weekend. But I want you to go back to school. Mum said that she will stay for awhile, and I have Sookie, as well as Babette next door. I'll be fine and well looked after." Lorelai continued

"No, I can leave you"

"Yes u can. Go back to school."

"You sure mum. You'll let me know if you need anything. You'll let me call you whenever" Rory said

"Well, yes, but call reasonably, not at like 2 in the morning" Lorelai replied

"Yes mum" Rory said

"Ok, now off you go. Make sure you say bye to everyone ok." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Love you mum. I'll call everyday, and I'll see you on Friday afternoon." Rory said leaning into give her mother a kiss and cuddle. (sorry, I use that for my baby brother. LoL)

A few hours later, Richard helped Lorelai up the stairs to her bedroom, Emily helping her out of her clothes into something comfortable for bed. Sookie had left not long ago, and Richard was about to leave. He said good bye to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He kissed Emily and said that if she needed anything, just to call.

Emily sat with Lorelai until she fell asleep, and went down and layed in Rory's bed. With all the lights out, and only one car in the drive way, Luke thought that it was only Lorelai home. He still of course had the key, opened the door, and crept up into lorelai's room. When he saw her, his heart melted. His face dropped. He thought to himself, how could I let her go. Even after she's been through, she still looks great. He got a chair and sat in the corner of the room. He fell asleep watching her.

Lorelai awoke with a start early in the morning, she looked round and realised she was in her own room, in her own bed. She looked across the room and noticed that Luke was sitting in a chair, in the corner of the room with a blanket over him. She didn't remember Luke coming in. then Luke started to stir and he awoke. He thought to himself, I didn't have a blanket on me before I fell asleep. He looked over at Lorelai and noticed that she was awake.

"Look, I meant to be gone before you woke up. I wanted to make sure you were ok. After Rory told me what happened, I waited till everyone was gone before I came over" Luke quickly said before she started to yell at him.

"Well, I'm not the only one here, my mothers downstairs. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I found out about a week ago. And you had been so distant from me, I couldn't tell you. Then you didn't want to get married and I thought, well, I'm on my own again. Didn't feel the need to tell you then" Lorelai said

"Lorelai, I DO LOVE YOU! I just needed to think. I do want to marry you. It was just all going so fast that night. I couldn't just drop everything; I had April to worry about." Luke said

Emily was awake and had made coffee for Lorelai and tea for Luke. Emily knew that Luke was there, she had heard him walk through the door the night before, and after awhile, walked up to check on Lorelai, and saw Luke asleep on the chair. She put a blanket over him and left them alone. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear voices, and thought that she might leave them two to work it out. So, she walked downstairs and waited in the kitchen

Luke was now sitting on the bed next to Lorelai. She was crying and Luke was trying to comfort her. "I killed our baby. I let our baby die. I'm a bad mother. A terrible mother. How could I have been so careless" she kept crying over and over again. Lorelai had worn herself out and fallen asleep, holding onto Luke. He knew that they had sorted things out, but it was still a long road to go. He pulled Lorelai off him, and walked down to the kitchen to get her some coffee. As he walked into the kitchen. He noticed Emily sitting there drinking her own coffee.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here" Luke said, knowing that she was there, somewhere in the house

"That's ok. I was just having some coffee. You want to join me" Emily said

"Uh……I don't……ok…." Luke stuttered

"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell or anything" Emily said, knowing Lukes resistance

Luke got himself some tea and sat down at the table with Emily. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Emily spoke

"Tell me your side of the story"

Surprised that Emily wanted to know what he thought, told her. He told her that him having a daughter put a strain on the relationship, that when she came and gave him the ultimatum, that he did say no, but it was more because he needed to think it through. He didn't want to elope; he wanted to have the wedding that she always wanted. That he does love Lorelai with all his heart. That he didn't mean to hurt her, that he didn't know about the pregnancy. He let it all out. He told Emily everything. Luke and Emily were both surprise at how much he had said.

Emily finally said "so, have you got it from here, or do you want me to stay?"

"I think I have it, but it's up to you, she's your daughter" Luke simply replied

"I'll go upstairs and check on her then"

Luke sat at the kitchen table drinking his tea. He decided to make breakfast. Emily walked upstairs to check on Lorelai. She lightly knocked on the door, and heard a quiet come in.

"How are you feeling Lorelai" Emily said, sitting on the edge of the bed

"Pretty good. Little sore, little tired" Lorelai said

"Do you need anything apart from your daily coffee" Emily laughed

"No, I think I'm fine. Probably something to eat" Lorelai replied

"Well, I think that Luke is downstairs now, making you something. I spoke with Luke. He still loves you, you know. I was thinking I might leave you in his hands, unless you want me to stay" Emily said

Lorelai thought a little, then said "well, I think his capable, but it's up to you mum. Don't you have lots of work to do? I don't want you to drop everything to look after me"

"Lorelai, you're my daughter, I'm allowed to drop everything. I want to drop everything" Emily said

"Well, it's up to you mum. I don't mind if you stay, but then, it won't bother me if you left. I know that you will call to check up on me, and drop in every now and then. So, it's up to you" Lorelai said. Emily and Lorelai had become closer over the last few days. Emily finally understood that whatever Lorelai wants to do, she'll do, and Lorelai understood where her mother came from when she interfered. They had found a common ground to stand upon in the median of their relationship.

"Ok, I think I'll go, have a change and do what I need to do. But I will call, and I will drop by ok. I love you Lorelai" Emily said, with a little tear at the latter part of her conversation

"I love you to mum." Lorelai replied.

With that, Emily kissed Lorelai on the forehead and left her. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and said goodbye to Luke. Also said that Lorelai was a little hungry. Not that it shocked Luke. Emily left, and Luke walked upstairs with breakfast for Lorelai. Luke placed the tray in front of Lorelai, and sat down on the bed next to her. He placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Lorelai" was all that Luke said

"I love you too" replied Lorelai

With that, Luke leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet, passionate, yet soft kiss. They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Come on, finish breakfast. I know you're hungry" Luke finally said

"How do you know I'm hungry" Lorelai cheekily replied

"You're always hungry" Luke deadpanned

They looked at each other, then Lorelai got stuck into breakfast. Luke got up and went to the bathroom. He ran Lorelai a bath with lavender bath salts. He thought that she could do with some relaxing. After breakfast, he helped Lorelai to the bath and left with the door ajar a little. Told her to call him if she needed him. Lorelai got into the bath slowly and just laid back and closed her eyes. Half and hour later Luke heard Lorelai call out for him. He walked up the stairs to her bathroom. He walked in and saw that she was still in the bath.

"What would you like" Luke said

"Can you wash my back, I can't stretch with the stitches" she replied

Luke got down on his knees, picked the soap up and started to wash her back. He soaped it up, than picked up the cloth and washed it down. Finally noticing the bruises that she had. He was gentle, and caring.

"Is your back sore at all" Luke finally asked

"A little. Why" Lorelai asked curiously

"Well, um…..you have some bruises on your back. It must be from when you fell down the stairs" Luke replied. A little upset that this happened. He felt to blame for all this.

"Oh, ok. Um…..can you help me out please" she quietly said, wanting to get out so that he wouldn't see anymore. She noticed his reaction to the bruises on her back; she didn't want him to see the rest of the bruises. Luke got Lorelai's robe, put it over his shoulder, got his forearms under her armpits, and helped her up from the bath. He gave her, her robe and left. He sat in front of the TV, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom, and saw Luke on the couch. She slowly walked down the stairs, carefully sat on the couch next to him, took his hands and held them between her own. She wiped a tear from his face as he looked up at her.

"I could have lost you, not just romantically, but physically. You could have died. It's my fault. How can you still be talking to me, after what I've done? I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" Luke rambling on, tears still coming. Lorelai just put her hands around him, hugging him, comforting him, realising that it wasn't only her that was hurting after there encounter outside the diner. They both just sat there, comforting each other. They talked about everything. They talked about April, the ultimatum, running to her parents, the fall, the pregnancy and the miscarriage. There were a lot of tears, a lot of 'I'm sorries', a lot of comforting. They got everything out in the open, and both felt better than they had in days.

They both fell asleep on the couch. They were asleep for a few hours when Luke heard the phone ring. He slowly opened his eyes and felt that his chest was heavy. He looked down and saw that he was lying on the couch with Lorelai lying on top. Her head on his chest. He let the phone ring, as both he and Lorelai were comfortable. He looked at Lorelai and was sound asleep. Luke kept looking at her, he felt so lucky to be there. Luke soon drifted off to sleep.

**In the meantime Yale!**

Rory's on her mobile trying to get a hold of her mum. She knows that her mum should be home. She also knew that Emily was going to stay. She hung up and tried again. Rory started to get worried, got her keys, and ran to the car. She hopped in and drove to Stars Hollow. When she got to her mothers house, Lorelai's car was the only one there.

She opened the front door and quietly went in, thinking that her mum maybe asleep. She walked through the front entrance, into the lounge room. She walked over to the couch and saw her mother sound asleep, lying on top of Luke. Both Lorelai and Luke looked happy, content, comfortable. Rory got a blanket, threw it over the both of them, walked into the kitchen, made some coffee, left a note for her mother, took a coffee to go and left.

Luke woke up a little while later. He couldn't believe that he had slept for half the day, yet, felt so comfortable. Lorelai was still asleep, on top of Luke. With the weight of Lorelai on him, even though she wasn't heavy, was putting weight on his bladder, and he really needed to go to the bathroom. He just didn't want to move her. She was comfortable and he had a great view of her face. He loved looking at her, but it was her face that always made him melt. Her smile, her pout, even when she gets riled up, she's gorgeous.

Luke gently moved her to the side so that he could get up. He thought that while he was up, he'll make something for dinner. But that would involve having to leave the house, because Lorelai would have nothing in the house. He went to bathroom, freshened up, and left for Doose's Market. As he was walking there, Stars Hollowians were watching him, talking about him, about Lorelai. They now knew that Luke and Lorelai were on the out for some unknown reason, and for a time, they were. What they didn't know that Luke and Lorelai were back on. They were in the in! He went into Doose's and came out with a couple of shopping bags. He decided to go the back way to Lorelai's as the town spies were on him.

He walked through the back door and heard talking in the lounge room.

* * *

A/N : It may be at least a week before I put another chapter up. I have two major exams this week, so, I'll be studying. Don't worry, I dont know how much further the story is going to go, but i think there is a couple more chapters left. I also wouldnt mind ideas to make it better.

Please R&R...if you want...LoL..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Obviously I do not own the Gilmore Girls, otherwise I would have money.LoL

Sorry for the delay, but exams and assignments are in the way...LoL

* * *

**Chpt 5**

"I don't know mum. You saw when you came in here. I was asleep. I haven't moved since you got here. I don't know where Luke is? Lorelai said

Luke was in the kitchen, trying not to be noticed, and heard Lorelai talking. He realised that Emily was here. He went to go into the lounge room, when Emily started talking. He decided just to stay in the kitchen.

"Well, how come you were on the couch and not in bed" Emily replied

"I needed to have a bath. I got Luke to help me out so that I wouldn't do any damage……. (pointing to the stitches), when I got out of the bathroom, he was down here. So we started to talk, and must have fallen asleep" Lorelai replied

"So…what did u talk about?"

"Mum!" Lorelai cried

"I know that I have to mind my own business, but I'm your mother, and I just want to know" Emily said.

"We talk about everything. I mean everything. We talked about April, we talked about our relationship, and we talked about the baby. It was just so good to get it all out. I feel heaps better. I mean, I'm still devastated about the miscarriage. That was my baby. I lost my baby. You were right mum. I'm a terrible mother. I didn't look after it, and it even hadn't been born yet" Lorelai started to cry again. Lorelai hadn't spoken so openly to her mother before, and willingly as well.

Emily leaned over and hugged Lorelai, comforting her. They both felt something. Something that has been missing for many years. Although Lorelai knew that deep down that her mother loved her, but Lorelai was certainly feeling it now, Emily was showing her that she loved her, by comforting her.

On the other side, Emily felt different. Lorelai had opened up to her. Lorelai had openly cried in front of her mother, which was very rare for both Gilmore women. They both had a new renowned respect and love for each other. Maybe they will have that mother daughter relationship that they've always wanted!

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Luke was sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed the note by the coffee machine.

_Mum, Luke_

_I tried to call. No answer, so I stopped by._

_Didn't want to interrupt the peace. _

_So I made some coffee and left. Your in good hands mum, so, I'll see you_

_on Friday afternoon._

_Love Rory._

He read the letter and smiled. Taking his eyes from the letter, he started listening to the conversation going on in the living room, and was glad that Emily and Lorelai were getting along. He decided to make himself known, so he went to the back door, opened, and then closed it, as if he had just arrived. He then started to pack the groceries away. Both Emily and Lorelai got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Luke" Emily said, startling Luke.

"Oh…Emily, you're here. How are you?" Luke replied

"I'm fine thanks Luke. And how are you?"

"I'm ok. Can't complain. How are you Lorelai? Shouldn't you be resting" Luke said, turning his eyes from Emily to Lorelai

"I needed to get up Luke. I can't stay in the same spot all day. Where did you go?"

"I went to the market. Because, like the typical woman you are, you have no food in here. I'm going to cook dinner. Are you staying for dinner Emily?" Luke asked

"Well..."

"Come on mum. Join us" Lorelai interrupted.

"Well, ok. I'll ring you father and let him know that I'm not going to be home for dinner" Emily answered.

After Emily leaves the kitchen to ring Richard, Luke hands Lorelai the note that Rory left.

"Cant believe I missed her call. Must have been dead to the world" Lorelai said, sad that she had missed her daughter.

"Don't worry, I think that we were both out of it" Luke replied.

"Yeah…hey, thanks for doing this. The shopping, the cooking, the staying here. By the way, why did you come through the back door?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I had investigators following me" Luke responded

"What" Lorelai asked confused

"Well, after everything that has happened. They haven't seen me all day. I showed up at the market and they all started talking. Then a watching me everywhere that I went. So I thought that I might come back here the back way, so that they didn't know that I was coming here. This town is crazy." Luke said

Lorelai laughed a little when she heard this. She held her side when she did though.

"Are you ok" Luke asked

"Yeah…just don't make me laugh ok" Lorelai replied, with a smile on her face. They stood there looking at each other, getting lost in each others eyes. They both leaned in for a sweet kiss. They broke apart, then Luke took her in his arms and held her. Not wanting to let her go. They don't know how long they were like that, but were interrupted with Emily walking into the kitchen to ask them if it was ok for Richard to come over for dinner as well. They both agreed and Luke got to work on dinner. Lorelai went back into the living room and put a movie on.

Lorelai and Emily were sitting on the lounge waiting for dinner watching a movie. Luke walks in and hands Lorelai a coffee and Emily a tea. The door bell rings and Luke goes to answer it and its Richard at the door. He ushers Richard into the living room and Richard goes to sit next to Lorelai. Luke goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner, also sets the table. He calls them all in to the kitchen for dinner. Richard helps Lorelai get up from the lounge. They all sit at the table eating dinner and talk amongst themselves. It was like a happy family setting.

After dinner, Lorelai walked Richard and Emily to the door, and Luke stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Luke felt arms wrap around his waist. He slowly turned around and hugged Lorelai back.

"Let's go to bed" Lorelai said

"Yeah, but I think that you should call Rory. U call Rory, and I'll clean up here ok" Luke replied

"Ok" Lorelai said as she gave Luke a quick kiss, got the phone and headed upstairs.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"Hello my long lost daughter"

"Hello my long lost mother" Rory replied with a laugh

"How are you mum? Did u get my note?" Rory said

"Yeah, I got the letter and I am fine. When did you actually stop by?"

"I stopped by about lunch time. I had tried to call and no one answered, so I got worried. I walked in and saw u and Luke on the lounge cuddling each other. You both looked soooo cute" Rory replied with a laugh.

"Well, we were talking. Luke had a little 'meltdown' and so we talked, I comforted him, and I think that it wore me out. Just walking up and down the stairs is wearing me out at the moment."

"Why did Luke have a meltdown?" Rory asked

"Well, I had to get him to help me in the bath. I couldn't wash my back, and I think there must have been bruises or something. He got upset. He helped me out, then went down stairs. By the time I came out o the bathroom, he was on the lounge with his heads in his hands. He was going on about almost losing me and all that. I felt sorry for him. He took our fight and what happened to me harder than what I thought. He really does love me. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does mum. Even though he may have said no to the ultimatum, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. Have you spoken all about that yet?"

"Yeah we have hun. We spoke about it this morning. We spoke about everything that has happened; we spoke about what we felt and all that. We got it out in the open this morning. It felt really good. "

"That's good mum. Mum, can I ask you a question"

"You just did" Lorelai laughed

"Other than that one" Lorelai nodded. "I know that Luke hurt you. I'm still wondering why you went to grandma and grandpas. I mean, you could have come to me, or even Sookie. What made you go to them" Rory said, softly, curiously

"Well, remember how I was when Luke and I broke up the first time. After the wedding." Rory nodded, remembering that time. Her mother was a complete wreck for awhile. "Well, let's just say that I felt 100 times worse than that. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how I could live after that. I went to mums because she and I had a discussion after she had her eye surgery. She knew Luke and I had troubles. She was finally accepting him. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to run. Luke s my life, apart from you. I love him completely. I don't just love him; I'm _in love _with him. I'm infatuated; I'm a whole person with him." Lorelai continued

"And April" Rory said cautiously

"With Luke and his insecurities about me and April, I told him that I'm not here to replace Anna or him. All I want to be is a friend. That's all. Anything more won't happen anytime soon. Were just taking things one day at a time" Lorelai said

"What do you mean by that? Not anytime soon." Rory asked

"Well, I gave him back the ring. At the moment, I don't think that things can go back to the way they were. Even if he loves me, he's not ready to get married. I don't want him to say yes, because he doesn't want to lose me. I want him to say yes because he's ready, because he wants to. He needs time, and I'm going to give it to him. He'll propose when he wants to, IF he wants to. The one thing that I do know is that I love him, and I can't live without him. So, if we stay together, and not get married, I'll be okay with that. I can't lose him."

"Is that how you really feel mum?"

"Well, I do really want to get married. But, if it's between him, and marriage, its him hands down."

"How did Luke take it, you giving back the ring?" Rory asked curiously

"Well, not so well at the start, but after I told him the reasons, after we talked, he agreed. I just think that he needs time. Time to adjust to April, me, everything. You know how Luke gets when he's feels pushed" Lorelai replied

"Ok. Hey mum, I've got to go, but I'll be over on the weekend, and we can talk more than ok. Love you"

"Love you to hun"

They both hang up. Lorelai lays on her bed, thinking. Thinking about whether or not that she will ever be married. Whether or not she will have another kid. The one thing that she does know is that she wants to have a kid, but she wants to do it right this time. Marriage, then kid. She hears a knock on the door, and Luke walks in. they both get ready for bed. Lorelai in the bathroom and Luke in the bedroom. When Lorelai comes in, Luke goes into the bathroom. He comes back, and Lorelai's already asleep. He gets in the bed, and puts one arm under he head, and the other around Lorelai's waist. She was unusually quiet, but then he knew what was up. He had heard most of what Lorelai had said on the phone. He had come up, and heard Lorelai saying about his meltdown. He just stood at the door, listening. He shouldn't have, but he was glad that he did. He heard what she said about April, he also heard what she said about marriage and all that. He fell asleep smiling, he was happy, that after what she'd been through, she still loved him no matter what. She was willing to give up a couple of her dreams, just to be with him. Just to make him happy. Her dreams of marriage, the house with the white picket fence, the kids. The whole package she was willing to forgo, to be with him.

* * *

Please R&R...If you have the time...LoL 

Thanx for being patient with me about the gap between the updates, but i wont be able to update for at least 2 weeks. What is it with teachers and giving everything at the last minute...LoL


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I obviously don't own anything relatrd to Gilmore Girls

**A/N : **I want to thank everyone for their support and patience. After suffering from major examinitis, then writer's block, then the computer being a male!!!LoL...i was finally able to get the chapter up.

**

* * *

**

**Chpt 6**

2 weeks later

**Friday Night Dinner**

"Evening Mother" Lorelai said

"Evening Lorelai. How are you? Emily replied

"I'm fine mother"

"How's Luke?"

"He's fine as well"

"How's everything at the inn"

"Everything's fine there. I'm only there ½ days at the moment. Luke and Sookie won't let me go back full time till sometime next week"

"Well, that's good. You would want to take it easy for awhile" Emily replied

"So, mum. What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much. Started art classes."

"Really"

"Yeah. I'm learning how to paint. I would love to go to Europe next year and paint some of the sites. I've already done a couple, do you want to see them"

"Yeah, I would love to" Lorelai replied.

Emily led Lorelai up the stairs, and into one of the many rooms that were there in the mansion. Emily picked up one of the paintings to show Lorelai. It was a simple scenery picture. The ocean with a little bit of the sand, with the sun setting over the horizon. It was breathtaking. As Lorelai was fingering the painting, Emily noticed that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

"Lorelai, what happened to your ring?" Emily said

"Well, Luke and I aren't engaged anymore" Lorelai replied sadly

"Why? Did you two break up?" Emily quickly rambled off

"No, we didn't break up. Were still together. I just told him that it would probably be better if we weren't engaged. I thought that if he wants to get married, he can ask this time" Lorelai replied sadly

Emily came over to her, and wiped a single tear that had dropped to Lorelai's cheek, quietly said "What happens if he doesn't want to get married?"

"Then he doesn't want to get married. I love him mum, and if he's never ready to get married, then we won't be married. I love him too much to force him into anything that he doesn't want. I don't want him to look back and despise me for it, and if we don't get married, I'm sorry to let you know mum, but you won't get anymore grandkids. I know you and dad want more, but I want to do it right this time. I want my kid to have a proper family." Lorelai replied with a bit of sadness, but also a bit of humour with the grandkids remark.

Emily saw the tears that were about to come. So, all she could do was hug her daughter. Comfort her. She knew that Lorelai wanted a husband and family. She had seen it in her eyes when she was showing Lorelai the house that they were buying for them. They stood there for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the maid to let them know that dinner is ready.

They walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Richard and Rory were already seated at the table. Rory got up and hugged her mother. They ate dinner and the talk was focused on Rory, which Lorelai was happy about.

By the time that Lorelai got back to her house, she was tired and worn out. She walked through the door, dropped everything on the floor and went upstairs to bed. When she walked through her bedroom door, she noticed Luke was already there asleep. She got her PJ's, went to the bathroom to change and clean up. She walked back into her room, got under the covers and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she could smell coffee. She got up, walked downstairs, and saw a note on the coffee maker.

_Morning Princess_

_Keep tonight open. I'm going to take_

_You out. Rory already knows, that's why she didn't_

_Come over for the weekend. Wear something nice, but comfortable_

_And warm. Were not going anywhere fancy, so there's no need_

_To get all dressed up. Be ready by 7pm._

_Love you, Luke_

She smiled and poured herself some coffee. She was looking forward to tonight.

7.01pm Luke walks through the door

"Lorelai" Luke shouts

"Up here" Lorelai responds

"You ready" Luke asks

"Yeah. Can you come here for a minute please?" Lorelai responds

"What's up?" Luke asks as he walks through the door

Lorelai kisses him square on the lips

"So, what did you want" Luke asks

"That" she responds

They both laugh. Luke grabs her hand and walks her out of the house. He escorts her to the car, and then goes around to his side.

"Where are we going" Lorelai asks

"You'll find out soon enough" Luke responds

They drive in complete, yet comfortable silence. Luke has one hand on the wheel and the other holding Lorelai's hand, steeling quick glances at each other. After about an hours drive, Luke stops the truck. They both get out of the truck. Lorelai notices that there at a beach. Luke gets a blanket and a basket out of the truck. He takes her hand and guides her to the spot that they were going to take. They sit on the blanket and start eating and talking.

"This place is great Luke"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it's peaceful, even though it's not quiet. I think it has something to do with the ocean. Something about the ocean always makes anything peaceful, soothing"

"You could say that"

"Or" Lorelai asked cautiously

"Or nothing" Luke replied

After they finished with the meal, they packed it up and just sat there, Luke holding Lorelai in his arms. Both sitting there watching/hearing the waves break on the beach. Luke moves the hair around Lorelai's right shoulder to the left and started kissing her on the neck. Luke hits the one spot that always drives Lorelai crazy. As Lorelai starts moaning, Luke finally asks

"Lorelai, will you marry me?"

"Sorry" Lorelai said, not sure she heard right

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke asks with a bit more clarity

"You sure you're ready for this. I don't want you asking because you feel you have to. I want you to ask because you want it, not for anyone else" Lorelai cautiously replies

"Lorelai, I have liked you from the very first moment I met you. Loved you just as long. I finally have you in my life as more than a friend, I've lost you twice, and I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you. You are my life; you are the woman that I love. You're my soul mate. If I lose you again, I won't know what to do. I can't imagine my life without you. I want the three of us to be a family. I want to have more children with you. I want to be able to call you my wife. So Lorelai, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife" Luke said, finally breathing at the end

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you" Lorelai finally replied through the tears that had formed through Luke's speech and finally just let out when he had finished

"I love you Lorelai" Luke said and passionately kissed her. He took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on the ring finger and kissed the ring, then her hand, then gave her another passionate kiss. They laid on the blanket, kissing and cuddling for the next hour until they decided to go home.

* * *

**A/N : **I know that this chapter is short, but as i said, i suffered from writers block concerning this story. This is the last chapter. I only have the Epilogue to go, which is already half written, but i always come up with something different or something to add to it.

Please R&R if you dare...LoL


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls. If I did, they would have been given a pay rise, they would have stayed on the air, and we would have seen Luke & Lorelai finally getting married...

**A/N : **The final chapter is now here. Sorry it took awhile to get up. I would like to thank everyone that read the story, but big thanks go to the people that reviewed my story, esp Curly-Q, gilmoreintraining, Loridhhp, glo1196, Javajunkie123, F.R.I.E.N.D.S IS 4EVER, and many more. I hope you all like it.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

5 years later

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You are never touching me again. I can't believe you did this to me. Look at what you did, and I'm the one that has to suffer from all this. I can't believe it, your standing there, perfectly normal, and I'm lying here, in pain, being split from inside out. I forgot what this was like last time, and I'm not doing it again. You are never coming anywhere near me again. Ahhhhhh!" Lorelai screamed

"Ok.ok.ok. I won't touch you again. Just breath" Luke replied

"I am breathing. Stop telling me what to do" Lorelai screamed back at Luke

"Ok. Just one more push Lorelai. One big push, then your child will be here" the doctor said

"Just one more push ok Lorelai. Just one more" Luke said, trying to calm Lorelai down

"That's different for any of you to say. You're all on that side of the birth aren't you. I'm the one doing all the work. This kid is certainly yours Luke. It being difficult and taking it bloody time" Lorelai said

Everyone in the room quietly laughed at what Lorelai said. One big push later, William Gilmore Danes was born. 6 lbs 4 oz, 52 cm, at 1830 on the 30.12.2010

"Isn't he just gorgeous? He's so beautiful. Hey William, look at you. I think your daddy wants to hold you. Here you go. Go to daddy" Lorelai said, tears coming from her eyes

"Aren't you just wonderful William. Thank you Lorelai. Thank you for everything" Luke said, leaning over to give Lorelai a kiss. They both look adoringly at William.

"I'm sorry Luke for all the things I said a little while ago. You truly know that I didn't mean it right. Let's just say that if you don't touch me again. I will kill you. I love you Luke, and thank you for little William here" Lorelai said

"I just hope that I can be as good as a father as you are a mother Lorelai" Luke finally said, as the nurses came over to take little William away to be thoroughly cleaned and checked over. Another came over to Lorelai and told her that as soon as they were done cleaning her, she would be able to go to her room. Luke gave Lorelai another kiss, and left to tell everyone the news.

**In the waiting room**

"I feel sorry for this kid" Rory said

"Why do you say that" Emily asked

"Well, Mum has always held it against me for the labour she went through with me; this one has gone on for almost 60 hours. Well, at least it get a little pressure of me" Rory said, making everyone laugh with her

"Grandpa. Grandpa" Lorelai Mackenzie Huntzburger said running to Luke

"Hey Kenzie darling" Luke said as he picked up the 18month old

"Well" everyone said at once

"Well, William Gilmore Danes was born 6 lbs 4 oz, half an hour ago. He's beautiful. We'll all get to see Lorelai and William soon" Luke said sitting down taking a breather.

"Was she that bad" Emily asked Luke

"She was amazing Emily. You know, I was there for Liz when Jess was born, but this was different. Lorelai is the most amazing woman I know, and what she did in there was, was"

"Amazing" they all finished off for Luke

"Luke, it was more amazing than before, because this was your child. It wasn't your nephew, or your granddaughter, this was your son. You saw your son into the world. Nothing can top that" Richard replied

"Where's Logan Rory" Luke finally noticing that Logan wasn't there

"He went to the airport to pick April up" Rory replied

"Ok. Thanks. I'm just going to go in there. I'll come back out when Lorelai is ready to see people" Luke said after resting his eyes for 10minutes

**Lorelais' Room**

"Hey darling. How you feeling at the moment?"

"Sore, tired, exhilarated, ecstatic, overjoyed" Lorelai said, looking down at her son

"So, you want to do this again" Luke said, with a little laugh

"I think so, but not for awhile ok" Lorelai replied

Luke gives Lorelai a kiss, and lays on the bed next to her as their son lays in between them. They all fall asleep. About 20 minutes later, Luke hears someone taking a photo, when he wakes, he realizes that Rory is standing there taking a photo of the three of them asleep and the rest of the family behind her.

"Sweeeeeet" Rory sighed

"Thanks" Luke gruffed. "Come here everyone. This is William Gilmore Danes. William, this is your family. Your Grandma and Grandpa, your sisters Rory and April, your brother Logan, and your niece Lorelai, but we all call her Kenzie" Luke said, introducing the new family member, handing him over to his Grandpa

"Here you go Richard. Your first, and got a feeling, only grandson" Luke said

"How are you son" Richard said adoringly to his grandson

"What do you mean the only" Emily replied

"Well, Lorelai forgot how much trouble giving birth is" Luke said trying not to laugh, causing both Emily and Rory to laugh as well.

"I said that we will wait and see" Lorelai said, still with her eyes closed. "Although I will make William suffer for the very long labour" she ended, having everyone in laughs.

As William was passed around from family member to family member, everyone got talking about what they were going to do next. Lorelai and William were going to be let out the following night as there were no complications and both were happy and healthy.

When they arrived home, there was a banner over the front door

WELCOME HOME LORELAI & WILLIAM

They walked through the door and were glad that no one was there. They dropped everything at the door and went straight upstairs and placed little William in the crib in their bedroom; both gave him a kiss and went straight to bed. It had been a long day and knew not when they were able to get another decent sleep for years. They were happy that they finally got their kid, but saddened by the one that they lost.

The end.

* * *

Please R & R...

A/N : Sorry for the delay. When I was transferring my data from my laptop to my new computer, I found the chapter just sitting there.


End file.
